Hotsuma's Forgotten Birthday
by FidgeyTova
Summary: It's Hotsuma's birthday and Shusei decides to have a little fun tormenting his unsuspecting partner. Happy belated birthday Hotsuma!


**August 1****st**** was Hotsuma's birthday and I wanted to write a little something for him! It's a quick little piece, but I'll fix it later when I have time. **

**Happy belated birthday, Hotsu! :3**

**I don't own Uraboku.**

**(Boring story title is boring)**

* * *

><p><span>Hotsuma's Forgotten Birthday<span>

It's not like he's mad when Hostuma forgets his birthday. Actually, Shusei finds it funny when Hotsuma suddenly remembers and rushes out to buy a gift or make it up to him by doing him favors. After all, Shusei isn't one for celebrations and birthday parties, but 3 years in a row? How could Hotsuma keep forgetting? First, he got the date wrong, next year he was a day behind on the calendar, and the year after, Hotsuma just forgot completely.

But today is Hotsuma's birthday, and Shusei decides to play a little game.

Shusei is sitting at hi desk in their shared room, catching up on his homework. It's a Saturday morning and everyone else is off doing their own things, giving him a moment to enjoy the silence, which if all goes well, won't last long. Shusei hears footsteps approaching their room and knows those footsteps belong to Hotsuma. Shusei suppresses his smile as the door opens.

Hotsuma comes in, looking happier than usual, "Hey." He says casually.

"Hn." Shusei replies, keeping his eyes on the textbook in front of him.

Hotsuma takes a seat on the couch, "So, um….you doing anything today?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Hotsuma stays quiet for a few seconds. The silence between the two makes Hotsuma feel a little awkward, "So, uh… what's the date today?"

"August first." Shusei says normally, but on the inside he is laughing. Subtlety is not Hotsuma's strong point.

"Oh, thanks." Hotsuma says dejected. The answer was supposed to be 'Your birthday.'

"Something the matter, Hotsuma?"

"No!" It came out harsher then intended.

"You seem down." Shusei spares a glance at his direction, his acting, flawless.

"What's today, Shusei!" Hotsuma asks again.

"Saturday." Shusei answers normally. It was getting harder to keep from laughing.

"_And_?"

"And what?" Shusei enjoys playing dumb, how could he not when he gets a reaction like this?

"Shusei!"

"Oh right!" Shusei feigns surprise. A glow came over Hotsuma's face as his partner remembers, "How did you do on the math test last week?"

Hostuma's face fell and shock and anger took its place, "What the hell? Damn it, it's my birthday!"

"Oh? Is it?" Shusei looks at his calendar as if he had no idea of the date, "Well, look at that! You're right!"

Hotsuma glares at his partner trying to figure him out. Shusei isn't one to forget things, "What's going on? You never forgot before!"

"And you forget all the time." Shusei wasn't made. He just likes to make his partner sweat.

"Is that what this is about?" Hotsuma yelled, "I said I was sorry! I have a crappy memory, you know that!"

Shusei decides enough is enough and bursts out laughing. Poor Hotsuma could only take so much.

"What are you laughing about! Shut up, you bastard! You planned this all along!" Hotsuma yells out accusations.

"Sorry, Hotsuma," Shusei wipes the tears brought on by laughter, "Your reaction is priceless."

Rather than arguing, partially becasue he can never win an argument against Shusei, Hotsuma did the next best thing. He launches himself at Shusei, who's still seated at his desk. They both fall to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hotsuma!" Shusei tries to get him off to no avail.

Hotsuma has him pinned down and knows his partners at his mercy now, "That's what you get for being a jerk."

"Well how about you let this jerk go so I can give you your gift?" Shusei smiles as he points towards their television.

Hotsuma's eyes follow his finger which leads to the new game system already hooked up to the television. In his excitement, Hotsuma jumps up, unknowingly and accidentally elbowing Shusei in the stomach.

"So," Shusei rubs his stomach, "I guess you like it?"

"Yeah!" He looks over the new system, talking out loud about all of its features, "Thanks Shusei!"

"No problem." He laughs at Hotsuma's excitement. He's just like a child.

Hotsuma turns it on immediately and puts in one of the video games it came with. He picks up two controllers and hands one to Shusei, "One game?"

"Sure." He says, even though he isn't great at playing games. Hotsuma takes a seat next to Shusei and starts a new game.

They ended up playing games for a few hours, enjoying each others company. Hotsuma even denied going out later that night with the others to celebrate his birthday. He didn't need a big celebration anyway. He has all he needs...

"Happy birthday, Hotsuma."

* * *

><p><strong>like I said, I'll fix any errors later, just wanted to get this up before i go to work! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**I love reviews... **


End file.
